A Child No Longer
by Kyra Brielle
Summary: What happens when Renesmee grows up and wants a romantic relationship with Jacob? What happens if Jacob cannot feel the same way because he still sees her as a little kid? Jacob/Renesmee Pairing EVENTUALLY. R
1. Prologue

_(Renesmee's POV)_

I reached up and touched my face. There they were. Tears. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he was leaving me. I stood there watching him pack his truck and I couldn't do anything about it. I had tried everything I could to get him to stay. I screamed, cried, and even apologized for what I had done. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't forgive me. Why he couldn't just stay and be with me. I hadn't killed anyone. I was clean in that aspect.

It started when I finally grew to my adult size. If that's what you could call it. This is how I'd remain. Most girls would be happy about staying seventeen for the rest of their lives. That part wasn't so bad. The worst part was that he couldn't see me the age I felt. I'd always been wiser than my age. I talked faster than any babies that I'd ever seen. So it shouldn't surprise him or anyone else that I would like boys earlier. Or at least one boy.

To tell the truth, I've been in love with Jacob Black since I was born. I've always know that we were meant to be. Everything about our relationship was perfect. I've always been safe and loved with him by my side. At least until today.

Today my Jacob was leaving. All because I couldn't respect his wishes. I'd knon that I loved him romantically now for about a year. I kept it bottled until a month when I decided to tell him exactly how I felt. I did this as easy as I could because I knew it would be hard for him. I knew he would believe it or the thought of it discusting. Technically speaking, I've only been alive for fourteen years. Mentally, I feel like I'm twenty-five.

As any Twenty-five wants, I wanted a guy. Someone to love and love me back. It was only natural that I wanted to be with Jacob. I just assumed that he might feel the same way and he was just holding it in. I don't think that I could have been more wrong.

I started out just as any human girl would. I sat him down and told him or shall I say showed him? Just as I've been doing since I was born, I put my hands to his head and showed him how I felt. The image that I made him see was pure enough. I showed him what I wanted. I wanted him to kiss me.

As soon as he realized what I wanted, I saw his face go from smiling to a face that was so full of shock and disgust that I quickly removed my hands from his head and sat back into my seat. It took him a couple of minutes, but he spoke what he was thinking. He did not feel the same way about me. He still thought of me as the young girl he once knew. In plain words: He did not love me that way.

I didn't take his words to heart the way he wanted me too. I thought that if he could see me as an older woman he would change his mind. Maybe if I'd been more mature and sexy he would love me. So, I began dressing differently and acting differently. Mom and Dad did not like that. Especially my dad who knew _exactly_ what was going on inside my head.

The first thing that I wore in front of Jacob was this really nice black dress. I even wore high heels for the occasion. This new style of dress caught Jacob's attention the first time and I don't believe he liked what he saw. He told me that I was too made up and should take the dress off. I didn't look like a tramp or anything. I just borrowed a dress from Aunt Alice's closet. I soon noticed that he never stayed as much when I dressed that way. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

You see, I'd started to think about things that weren't so pure when I was around Jacob Black. I wanted him to kiss me on the lips yes. But I didn't want him to stop there. I thought about something that would bring us together so completely. Yesterday, we were hanging out after our hunting trip and I started thinking about my newly founded thoughts. Apparently my face looked very interesting because Jacob asked what I was thinking about. Ever so honestly put my hand to his check and showed him where I had left off in my thoughts.

I wished I'd never done that. I wish I could take it back. The second I put the thought into his head, he got up and started to yell at me. He told me that what I asked for he couldn't do and that he thought I'd known how he felt. Listening to him, I thought that everything would be alright and that this was a scolding. Then I heard the words that almost broke me.

"I think that I need to leave for a while Renesmee. You need a new life. You need someone to hang out with your own age. Someone who you can fall in love with and will love you back."

And that's how I came to be here; In the front of his house begging him not to leave. As he was packing, my voice cracked as I said, "Please Jacob. Don't go. I promise. I'll never do it again. I'll be good. I'll respect your wishes. _Just don't_."

I could tell that my pain was hitting him. In fact I'm sure that it was hurting him. It didn't work though. As he packed the last bag into the car, I knew. I knew he was leaving me forever.

Tears started flowing down even harder and I couldn't talk. All I could do was listen. Slowly, Jacob walked up to me and said, "Alright. That's the last of it. Be safe Nessie. I'll call you when I get where I am going."

As I watched him drive away, I didn't know that he'd lied to me. That was the last time I'd seen Jacob or heard his voice. He never called when he reached his destination, he never let me know where he was. The only thing he left was the imprint upon my heart.


	2. 10 Years Later

10 Years Later…

The campus seemed busy like any campus would be. There were people standing on the grass talking. A few had decided to take advantage of the beautiful day by sun tanning or playing Frisbee on the lawns. It was a beautiful day as the sun shone through the clouds. This made me wonder why they had chosen this place. Surely they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her here. Make sure that nothing bad would happen. But then again, I couldn't really say anything. I'd left her to fend for herself a long time ago.

Going about the outside of the University, I'd wondered what she'd look like and if I'd recognize her. I didn't expect many changes. She would always have her mother's chocolate brown eyes. I'd seen that her eyes never changed crimson when she drank human blood as her family had. However, her appearance would have altered through the years. I'd always imagine her a bit taller or her hair shorter in all of the dreams I'd had of her.

It was very interesting that I'd decided to actually come and check on her. I'd told myself that I'd never return but that was before the nightmares started. These usually left me a wreck for the next couple of days. In them, she was being hunted by something far worse than the Volturi. Only this time I was not there to stop them. Every time I had one, I would start to question whether or not I needed to see her and make sure she was safe.

Usually, the feeling left me as the days went by and there was no phone call from anyone telling me that she was in trouble. This past week was when it all changed. The dream was so vivid and so real. It was as though I was standing there watching it happen. I couldn't bear to watch as they destroyed everything about her and I couldn't do anything but watch in agony because I wasn't there. So, I hopped in my truck and decided it was time that I found out exactly how she was doing. Unfortunately, I was unable to find her, but it didn't take me that long to figure out where she was. All I had to do was call my father and ask. I'd kept in touch with him through the years but had never mentioned her name. It was sort of a code that my father and I had. Not that I'd loved her romantically and couldn't bear it, but because I felt ashamed for not doing the one thing that someone in my position is meant to do: _Protect_.

So after so many years of not mentioning her or any of her extended family, it was no surprise that he almost dropped the phone when I asked him about her whereabouts. That's where Charlie came in. He'd come a long way since he'd first learned of the existence of who and what the world had to hold supernaturally. I never imagined that he would still be in contact with them after all this time. Not with their unchanging features and diet. However, I was proved wrong when my father told me that Charlie kept up with the Cullen family more than he did. In fact, until Charlie told my father where they were located, he had no idea. I'd received all the information I'd needed during that day and a warning. Apparently, Charlie said that if I hurt Renesmee again that he'd find me and take care of me himself; even if I was a werewolf. I shouldn't have been surprised. He never did take the hearts of the girls in his family very lightly.

He didn't have to worry though. I didn't have any intensions of letting her see me. All I needed to do was see her and make sure she was safe. Maybe call her father and see if she was doing alright. Then I'd be able to go back to my life. That is if I could find her. I'd been looking everywhere on campus and had almost given up hope when I saw her.

She was walking out of the library when she stopped to put the books in her messenger bag. Taking advantage of her distraction, I decided to get a closer look. She looked much the same as she did years ago. Her hair was shorter. Not by much though. When she was younger, her family couldn't bear to cut her hair. Only when she'd put up a fight did they let her cut it. Her hair was now midway down her back and pulled back into a loose ponytail. Even her taste in clothes had changed. She did not dress as sexy as she had the last couple of times that I'd seen her, but she definitely was not a child anymore. She was wearing grey dress shorts and a green tank top. She wasn't wearing the bracelet I'd given her so many years ago. That didn't surprise me. She probably didn't want to have anything to do with me. Staying as far away as I could, I followed her as she went to her next class wanting to see exactly how she'd be in the class when she got there. When she arrived at her class, I noticed that she interacted with everyone and seemed happy.

I felt a sense of happiness that she had found her place in this academic world. With that sense of relief from the bad dreams, I headed back to the car and that's when I got the biggest surprise of my life. As beautiful as angels singing I heard a voice say, "Leaving so soon?"


End file.
